


Clint Barton: SHIELD Agent, Avenger, Father.

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Marvel Ficlets & Headcanons Collection [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Career Day at Clint's kids' school is always fun. Particularly since they can't very well announce that he's an assassin for SHIELD.





	Clint Barton: SHIELD Agent, Avenger, Father.

Clint is a good father. He likes to be involved in his kids lives. He absolutely refuses to let his children be the kids who never have a dad in on career day or show-and-tell. Of course, he can’t very well go into career day and announce that he’s an assassin for SHIELD. So, he and his kids come up with different careers for him each time. Careers thus far have included:

Firefighter  
Circus Performer  
IT at Pixar  
Video Game Designer  
Airline Pilot  
Handyman  
Astronaut

After the circus performer career day, he was asked to come in for show and tell and give a special performance. He and his lovely assistant were a hit. To this day, he has not asked Nat why she happened to have a sequinned leotard handy or where the hell the monkey came from. Likewise, she hasn’t asked him why he had to throw knives at her at his kids’ school. He considers the whole thing a testament to their friendship.

Clint blames Handy Manny for the handyman career day, but he had fun teaching the kids how to make a birdhouse.

For the astronaut career day, Clint wore one of his more discreet hearing aids that double as a two-way radio. Rhodey and Bucky waited in a car in the parking lot to feed him answers to the kids’ questions about the military, flying, NASA or astronomy. They pulled it off beautifully and then went out for pizza afterwards to celebrate.


End file.
